Batgirl Vol 4 36
at the time. He retrieves the spare hard drive for her, and gratefully, Barbara thanks him. As she leaves the lab, she spots a whiteboard full of formulas, and spots an error. She fixes it for them, and they all marvel at her expertise. As Barbara is on her way back to her office, she hears someone screaming for help, and rushes toward the sound, where she discovers that the stolen motorcycles are being used to terrorize students on campus. She rushes into a private location, and dons her costume before returning to confront the thieves. Unfortunately, the riders are armed with swords, and she isn't prepared for how well prepared they are. After taking a nasty cut, she carefully climbs a nearby tree to avoid their swipes, while campus security chases the bikers off. Before leaving campus, one of the bikers shouts, "Tomorrow cries danger!" at Barbara, confusing her. While Frankie and Babs are working on recovering her data, Dinah excuses herself to look for any bar in Burnside that isn't some kind of . Grumpily, Frankie expresses her dislike for Dinah's attitude, and Barbara has to remind that she owes Dinah a great deal. Frankie apologizes, admitting that she has been working hard at Hooq lately, and her exhaustion is aggravating the relationship. Changing the subject, Barbara wonders if Frankie remembers an old called Atomina that she used to watch. One episode had featured twin assassins on motorbikes called the Jawbreakers, and their battle cry had been "Tomorrow cries danger!" The next day, Barbara visits an otaku shop to ask about Atomina - whom the proprietor insists is actually called Science Battle Hero Nuclea. He points out that the show wasn't very popular on either side of the ocean, and Barbara notes that given that, he might remember other fans of the show - who might dress up as the Jawbreakers. He recognizes them as a pair who frequent otaku events in Gotham: Yuri and Yuki Katsura. He comments that neither is well liked in the community, because they stay too much in character. After leaving the shop, Barbara attempts to look them up in the GCPD's database, and is surprised to find that the hack she has been using to log in since she was sixteen has stopped working. That night, as Batgirl, Barbara sneaks into Qadir's lab, and finds that he's sleeping there. She wakes him, and after calming his initial surprise, she asks him to open the doors to the hallway for her, so she can follow up on a hunch. He obliges, and she discovers - as suspected - that there are some boot marks faintly left on the floor. She can see that they went straight to the bikes, which means that they didn't swipe a keycard. Someone helped them get in by remotely unlocking the door. She wonders if the bikes had GPS devices inside them, and Qadir admits that they did but they stopped working - until now. Excitedly, he exclaims that the bikes are showing up as in the Factory District. Before leaving, Barbara imposes on Qadir again, wondering if he can fashion her a grappling gun. Barbara heads to the Factory District where she is surprised by the twins. She is still no match for them, while they're on their super-powered bikes. Desperately, she thinks back to her past, watching the show. During the episode in which the Jawbreakers had featured, they had got Atomina at a disadvantage, and young Barbara became scared for her favourite character. Her father had taken her in his arms and comforted her by reminding that Atomina was smart - like Barbara - and she's the hero. Atomina then announced that she had to find the Jawbreakers' weaknesses, and so Barbara determines to analyze this pair for theirs. Seeing a pattern in their formation, Barbara fires her new grappling gun at just the right moment and clotheslines the girls right off of their bikes. Hopping on one of the empty bikes for herself, Barbara faces the pair, who both leap onto the back of the remaining one, beginning a dangerous game of chicken. As they speed toward one another, Batgirl leaps up off of her bike and sends her knee into the face of the oncoming driver. Once she has them tied up, the girls complain that they won't get the money they were owed. Confused, Barbara wonders what they're talking about. They explain that they received texts from her putting half a million dollars into their accounts in exchange for killing her. She had even helped with opening the doors to the bikes for them. Apparently, she had challenged them to come at her hard, and prove they were the real Jawbreakers. Worriedly, Barbara turns the girls over to the cops, unsure of what this all means for her. Later, Barbara presents her thesis data to Jeremy and Nadimah, who both give her the go-ahead to work on it, even without Professor Krupke's okay. They are interrupted by Qadir, who is ecstatic to report that the bikes were returned by Batgirl, of all people. He makes a comment about having to recover the data on her thesis, alerting Nadimah and Jeremy to the fact that it had been deleted, to their surprise. They are interrupted again, by Frankie, who has come early for her lunch date with Babs, and she tactlessly notes that Jeremy must be the guy Barbara has a crush on. Hugely embarrassed, Barbara buries her face in her hands. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Frankie * Nadimah * Qadir * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * :* ::* :* Factory District Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}